Violet Snowdrop
is a vendible good in Red Dead Redemption. They are a type of plant that the player can harvest and sell to merchants for money, or can be used by the player to create other valuable and useful items, such as medicines. Description Leaf plants are violet flowers on green bushes. They look roughly like potted plants in the ground. They are found in the Northern (or snowy) parts of Tall Trees, best found in and around Nekoti Rock. They are generally found isolated in the snow, making them somewhat difficult to differentiate from other plants of similar shape and size. Strategy When a player is attempting to complete Survivalist Challenge #10, Violet Snowdrops can be difficult to find at times because of their small size, but they can be identified throughout the other grasses and plants in the areas they are most commonly found because of their darker colour of greens, not forgetting that your map will also display the plant icon when coming across a plant, this will also help you to find these small plants. When collecting these plants, it is a good idea to keep the Buffalo Rifle or Semi-auto Shotgun handy and be full on dead eye, in case a Grizzly Bear or a Boar shows up. Alternatively, a stagecoach or cart can be used as it protects the player from aggressive animals. Park it on the right side of the plant so that upon dismounting, the player jumps right on the plant allowing a quick pick and remount to carry on. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' *10 Violet Snowdrops are needed to complete the Survivalist Challenge Rank 10. ''Undead Nightmare'' *5 Violet Snowdrop are required for the Survivor mission "A Cure for Most of What Ails You", in addition to 5 Desert Sage. *1 Violet Snowdrop can be combined with 1 of any of the sage varieties to make Phosphorus Coating. Value *MacFarlane's Ranch: $9 *Armadillo : $9 *Thieves' Landing: $9 *Escalera: $12 *Chuparosa : $12 *Blackwater: $6 *Manzanita Post: $6 All prices are based upon the player having neutral honor. If the player has high honor, the selling price will be increased by 50% everywhere except Thieves' Landing. Low Honor decreases selling price by 50% everywhere except Thieves' Landing. Glitches There is a glitch where a Violet Snowdrop disappears and reappears constantly. The effect tends to occur quickly, making it impossible for players to complete the collecting process. If you follow the road north from Manzanita Post and follow the bend to the right, the road crosses the rail track. Just after this on the grass to the right side of the road you will find this plant. There is also a Hummingbird Sage located slightly west north-west of this Violet Snowdrop further up on the same hillside and another beside a fence leading away from the road on the right (after following the road north from Manzanita Post) in a roughly North-South direction. Gallery File:Violet_Snowdrop_Glitch.jpg|Location of Violet Snowdrop glitch. Trophies/Achievements ''Red Dead Redemption'' Gathering plants and flowers contributes toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Gathering Violet Snowdrop contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- Navigation es:Campanilla violeta Category:Redemption Items Category:Plants in Redemption